Fully or highly automated, e.g. autonomous or self-driven, driving systems are designed to operate a vehicle on the road either without or with low levels of driver interaction or other external controls. Autonomous driving systems require certainty in the position of and distance to geographic features surrounding the vehicle with a sufficient degree of accuracy to adequately control the vehicle. Details about the road or other geographic features surrounding the vehicle can be recorded on a detailed virtual map. The more accurate the detailed virtual map, the better the performance of the autonomous driving system. Existing virtual maps do not include sufficient or sufficiently accurate geographic feature details for optimized autonomous operation.